A 8S
The Airrow Stealth 8S1P, also known as the A-8S, is an American pneumatic air gun manufactured by Swivel Machine Works, Inc. The A-8S fires arrows like those used with Crossbows and Compound Bows, but does so at about twice the velocity, being powered by C02 cylinders instead of conventional pulley systems. The A-8S has a variety of uses, ranging from hunting, grapple launching, and anti-personnel use. Various military forces are rumored to have taken interest in the rifle early-on in its development, but it is unclear if it was ever used in a military operation. The modern version of the A-8S is based off the aesthetic design of the M16/AR-15 rifle, while older models appeared more like a conventional airgun but were capable of mounting various optics. An early model A-8S appears in Battlefield Hardline, released with the Betrayal expansion. Battlefield Hardline A 8S |faction = |fire = Single-shot |ammotype = |kit = All |slot = |dogtag = |unlocks = |vel = 200 m/s |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |maxrange = |spreadz = |spreaduz = |source = Symthic}} The A 8S is an all class weapon included in Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal. The A 8S is a pneumatic air gun that fires high damaging Broadhead Bolts instead of bullets, which allow the weapon to potentially kill a target in a single hit. However, the A 8S is single shot only, has a lengthy reload, and has only 8 bolts in reserve. The A 8S can be thought of something close to a single shot, mid range sniper rifle. It will kill a player with a headshot at all ranges and with a single body shot within 10 meters; past that, the damage of the broadheads will drop off to a minimum of 90 at 60 meters, allowing it to kill with two shots at any range. The bolts themselves will begin to experience projectile drop past 50 meters. Coupled with the weapon's tight hipfire, the A 8S primarily excels in close engagements with few enemies, but can function effectively at longer ranges with proper aim and target leading. The weapon is significantly less effective against vehicles, dealing damage similar to most Carbines but at a significantly slower rate of fire. If engaging an unarmored vehicle, it would be recommended to attempt to aim for a headshot on the driver, which will be a guaranteed kill, as opposed to firing on the vehicle itself. Against armored vehicles, it would be better to disengage if the player has no anti vehicle gadgets at their disposal. When resuppling from an Ammo box or Locker, the A 8S only receives two bolts every three seconds, requiring 14 seconds to fully resupply when empty. Similar to AP Tracer Rounds, the broadheads will ignore the effect of the Mechanic's Armored Insert and always deal their full damage. The air rifle is permanently equipped with a Comp M4S sight and functions as a Suppressed weapon, keeping players hidden from the minimap when fired. It has no other accessories except for its selectable Paint. Gallery BFHL A8S model.png|'A 8S' BFHL A8S-1.png|A 8S in first person BFHL A8S-2.png|Comp M4S sight BFHL A8S-3.png|Loading the Bolt A 8S Explosive |fire = Single-shot |ammotype = Explosive Tipped Bolt |kit = All |slot = |dogtag = |unlocks = |vel = |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |maxrange = |spreadz = |spreaduz =}} The A 8S Explosive is a Battle Pickup variant of the A 8S present on Thin Ice, located near the crash site. The variant is identical in appearance and operation, still equipped with a Comp M4S sight and firing a single bolt, but this variant fires Explosive Tipped Bolts as opposed to the default's Broadheads. These bolts explode on impact with any surface, instantly killing any player with a direct hit or within 2 meters of the explosion. The bolts do considerable damage to vehicles as well, comparable to the Mechanic's 40mm grenade launchers. They are also well suited to destroying the flammable canisters scattered around the map, further adding to its offensive utility. While these attributes make the weapon incredibly deadly, the player only has access to a total of 3 bolts per pickup and the downsides of the regular weapon still apply, such as the weapon still being single shot and having a relatively long reload. Gallery BFHL A8SE 1.png|'A 8S Explosive' BFHL A8SE 2.png|Reloading. Notice the Explosive Tipped Bolt Trivia *The A-8S in game being modeled after an older model of the gun is a reference to its appearance in the 1993 film Hard Target, where it is prominently used by one of the villains in the film. Zach Mumbach on Twitter - Twitter - Retrieved February 18, 2016 *The Explosive Tipped Bolt reuses the model of the Explosive Tipped Arrow from Battlefield 4, but now has a bright orange tip instead of a golden tip. See Also *Spear Gun References Category:Weapons of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal Category:Bow and Arrow Category:Single-Shot Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield Hardline